Cheesecake
by KittyKatThePsycho
Summary: It's a special day for Vinegar Doppio, but he isn't fully aware of it


A/N: I really do love Doppio and writing about him makes me happy. This is just a short fanfic about how he may have celebrated his birthday. Any reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

The card that stood on the wooden table within the kitchen had not been there the previous night. Doppio eyed it warily as he moved towards the table with absolute caution. Had someone followed him to his apartment? Was the card a clever trap disguised as something innocent? Doppio circled the table slowl and ran to one of the drawers in the kitchen. He grabbed a soup ladle and approached the card slowly. He poked the card with the ladle gently and ducked.

There was no explosion, so it was not an explosive device. Doppio sighed in relief. He approached the card again, but a noise caught his attention.

Ring! Ring! Ring! It was the sound of a phone. It resonated from across the apartment and he looked around. The pink-haired youth walked into his small bedroom and answered his cellphone, which was the source of the ringing. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Doppio, did you receive the card I sent?" A deep voice asked. Doppio immediately straightened his posture. It was the Boss!

"Hello, Boss!" He answered, enthusiastically. "I wasn't aware it was you who sent the card! I thought it was an enemy who was trying to trick me." He held the phone to his ear as he walked towards the kitchen.

"You are ever cautious, my dear Doppio. It is one of your excellent qualities. However, do not worry. The card is safe." the Boss reassured him.

Doppio nodded and picked up the card. It was a beautiful, but simple card with a picture of lillies within a vase. It had golden trim around the border and glitter that made the card sparkle. It was rather feminine, but it was beautiful nonetheless. He opened it slowly and read the words inside. "Happy birthday, my cute little Doppio. You have served me well for yet another year. I hope you like my gift. From The Boss."

"Yes, it is but a small gesture of my gratitude." The Boss responded. "Go to the fridge, Doppio."

Doppio approached the fridge and blushed as he saw a strawberry cheesecake sitting on one of the racks. "Boss, is this all for me?"

"Yes, of course. It is your birthday after all and I know how much you love cheesecake."

"Birthday..." Doppio mused as he twirled his pink curl between his fingers. "It's my birthday?"

"Why, yes it is." The Boss sounded surprised. "Oh, Doppio, have I been working you so hard that you have forgotten your birthday? Perhaps you should take a vacation..."

"What? No!" Doppio yelled, his heart pounding. He didn't want a vacation because that would mean no calls from the Boss and he hated that empty feeling more than anything. "I merely forgot to check the calender! Ah yes, I'm looking at it now, it's definitely my birthday today!" In truth, he was staring at the cheesecake nervously. He hoped the Boss wouldn't notice the change in his voice.

If the Boss heard his voice change, he did not state so." I have other business I must attend to, my dear Doppio. I hope you enjoy your birthday. Consider it a day off, as well. We will speak again."

The Boss hung up and Doppio sat down at the table. His face was bright red with embarrassment and he stared at his phone. The Boss had called him to wish him happy birthday. The Boss had bought him his favorite cake! He remembered overhearing a few of the lower members of Passione complain that the Boss treated them badly and that he was a paranoid maniac, but he never believed them. The Boss had proven time and again that he cared for Doppio.

He did not do much for the rest of the day. He loosened his pink hair, there was no need to look neat after all, and walked around the house in his pajamas. He treated himself to a large slice of the cheesecake and placed the birthday card on his bedside stand. As he walked past the mirror in the hallway, he caught a glimpse of himself and he laughed. He still looked the same as he had last year! Nobody would ever believe he was... Wait, how old was he?

Doppio looked at himself. How old was he...? Logically, he thought to himself, I should be sixteen! However, it's odd that I'm so unsure.. A pain began to resonate behind his left eye and Doppio groaned. He hated those odd headaches. He had no idea where they came from and why they hurt so much, despite their short duration.

Perhaps he had eaten too much of the cake and it had upset his body. Yes, that was probably it. Doppio yawned and went back to his bedroom. He curled up underneath the covers and drifted into a deep sleep.

Later that night...

Diavolo awoke slowly and stared at his surroundings. It was a small, sparsely decorated apartment and the sound of traffic outside rattled the windows. A birthday card stood on the bedside stand and his purple lips curved into a smile. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water.

Doppio was fast asleep, it was easy to move around without resistance. Despite not knowing it, it was hard to get Doppio to stand aside so that he could control the body they both shared. He knew that this was due to Doppio's overprotective nature regarding his "boss" and natural stubbornness. He was a contradiction at times, being so meek yet so tenacious, but Diavolo supposed that parts of his own being had slipped into his counterparts. It didn't matter, though. The duality served them well. He was able to move around quietly and Doppio felt his existence had meaning. There was nobody the gang boss trusted more than himself, of course.

His stomach growled and he rolled his eyes. Had Doppio gone to sleep without eating again? He would have to reprimand him to eat more. He walked towards the fridge and he stared at the contents. "Oh, Doppio..." He smiled as his eyes laid on a large slice of cheesecake that stood within the plastic container, a sticky note on the outside with the word "Boss" written on it.

Sometimes, his counterpart truly was as sweet as the cheesecake he liked. Diavolo took the slice out and started to eat it. He smiled thinly. "Happy birthday, Doppio."


End file.
